<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Take My Breath Away by Gcgraywriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257111">You Take My Breath Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter'>Gcgraywriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Marauders, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Piano, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Song: You Take My Breath Away (Queen), The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Watching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is free from Azkaban but locked away in Grimmauld place. Remus is Homeless, living amongst werewolf as they both do Dumbledore's bidding. After a meeting of the order, a song from their past reunites them and reminds them they both have something to live for...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Take My Breath Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts">Murder_Kitten</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PitfallsOfPlottingPenguins inadvertently gave me the prompt of Sirius playing the Piano and this happened... I hope you enjoy it. and please listen to the song at least once and just imagine Sirius sitting at his piano playing it and thank me in the comments :)</p><p>You Take My Breath Away Lyrics - <br/>Look into my eyes and you’ll see<br/>I’m the only one<br/>You’ve captured my love<br/>Stolen my heart<br/>Changed my life<br/>Every time you make a move<br/>You destroy my mind<br/>And the way you touch<br/>I lose control and shiver deep inside<br/>You take my breath away</p><p>You can reduce me to tears<br/>With a single sigh<br/>Every breath that you take<br/>Any sound that you make<br/>Is a whisper in my ear<br/>I could give up all my life for just one kiss<br/>I would surely die<br/>If you dismiss me from your love<br/>You take my breath away</p><p>So please don’t go<br/>Don’t leave me here all by myself<br/>I get ever so lonely from time to time<br/>I will find you<br/>Anywhere you go, I’ll be right behind you<br/>Right until the ends of the earth<br/>I’ll get no sleep till I find you to tell you<br/>That you just take my breath<br/>Away</p><p>I will find you<br/>Right until the ends of the earth<br/>I’ll get no sleep til I find you<br/>To tell you when I’ve found you<br/>I love you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus stood in the drawing-room and shivered. Its dark, oppressive furniture adding to the uneasy and unwelcome feeling he got standing there. He was drenched to the bone, feeling the cold material of his shirt pull and press against his skin with an uncomfortable tightness. </p><p>He looked around for his umbrella, he knew he had left it somewhere, it couldn’t be anywhere else. Knowing he could transfigure another one didn’t dissuade him hoping he could catch a glimpse of his friend. Watching the smile light up his eyes was an addiction that had only worsened since Azkaban. Buzzing in his ears distracted him momentarily as his mind raced through everything that was going on. Trying to keep tabs on the Werewolves, the death eaters, and the Order’s plans had him reeling. </p><p>The Order meeting had been over quickly, everyone scattering as soon as they’d come only to leave Sirius trapped and alone. The shorter man always seemed so sullen these days, stuck within this house, he had every reason to me. Remus looked around at the dank décor and imagined it was like being trapped in a dementor’s kiss, no warmth or comfort to be found within the dreary and forbidding walls. He wondered how it compared with the cells in Azkaban…   </p><p>His umbrella leant against the doorframe, a shock of blue within the monochromatic room. Reaching for it, he paused. Was that music? Here? The delicate and complex piano melody floating down the stairs. He frowned at the absurdity of it. Nothing so sweet or beautiful could last long in this house. </p><p>He followed the sound of the sombre chords as he moved through the house. It occurred to him belatedly that he had never noticed a piano around before. The melody was excruciatingly beautiful and performed expertly as Remus closed in on the sound. </p><p>A sorrowful howl broke through the silence, making him jump and his heart race. It faded away, and he realised belatedly that it was Sirius, singing… His smooth timbre melding with the melody like caramel and chocolate. His heart raced at the sound like a sirens call urging him on, pulling him closer.  </p><p>There was a peculiar familiarity about the tune, as though he had heard it too many years ago and had forgotten. He stopped in the open doorway, and his eyes landed on the man at the instrument. <br/>It would never cease to amaze him what effect Sirius had on him. He sat facing the piano, his long black hair catching on the plum velvet of his jacket as he lost himself in the music, swaying and moving gently as his fingers fingered the white keys expertly. </p><p>Remus held his breath as he leant against the door frame, cringing at the cold, wet feeling against his arm. He froze, hoping not to distract Sirius from the music. He didn’t want him to ever stop playing the haunting song. He caught a few words before the melody took over again “You take my breath away…” </p><p>He stood staring mutely, feeling his heart thunder in his chest as he witnessed his best friend fall apart with the music. His head swayed with his eyes closed as he felt the song. </p><p>Tears pricked his eyes as this man he had known for a lifetime and had lost for so long sang about love, loss and loneliness. He felt his heart tighten, knowing the torture he felt as his eyes fell on the once beautiful face and strong cheekbones, relieved that he had managed to retain some of his handsome looks. He had been so in love with this man for longer than he could describe and having him back both satisfied and terrified him beyond measure. The words had never seemed adequate to cover the feelings he held locked away from his friend. </p><p>As a teen, he often found himself falling into his eyes, only to lose himself so completely that he forgot the world around him, wandering through irises the colour of morning winter mist. </p><p>“So, please don’t go. Don’t leave me here all by myself. I get ever so lonely from time to time,”</p><p>His voice broke, cutting the song off as a broken sob broke through the music. Remus almost ran to him, anything to stop the pain. Still, he held himself firm, unable to bare himself so completely, and reveal his appearance. Sirius rallied and started to play again, the tragic tune on the piano slicing Remus’s heart in two.</p><p>He closed his eyes to listen, falling deeper within the spell. He knew that if he waited until the end, he could be found out, but he couldn’t not. </p><p>As recognition dawned on him, he was suddenly propelled back to the Gryffindor common room in their final year. Sirius had commandeered a muggle record player from somewhere and was playing A day at the Races by Queen, over and over again. How had he forgotten?  Remus had almost thrown the record out the window, as it seemed like whenever he was there, the song was playing, with its melancholic chords and regretful lyrics. </p><p>Now, coming from his friend, the notes painted a picture of torment and isolation so acute that he was suffocating. </p><p>“I love you…” The song ended, a proclamation of love hanging in the air as the final piano notes resonated in the stillness of the house. </p><p>Remus stood stock still. The spell of the song broken as the panic set in. He shouldn’t be here, shouldn’t be seeing this. He closed his eyes, wishing he could just apparate away.</p><p>“Moony?”</p><p>The voice was barely a whisper, a broken and hoarse breath in the silent gloom. Remus opened his eyes reluctantly, wishing he could be anywhere else as those watery raincloud eyes fell on him.</p><p>“Moony?” He said again twisting out from behind the piano to look at him. “What… How long have you been there?”</p><p>“I came back… forgot my umbrella.” He exclaimed, feeling the heat in his fact and the cold chill down his spine. The silence stretched between them as they stared at each other. Like gazing across a chasm that spanned the fourteen years, he was missing from his life. “Why did you never tell me you could play piano?” Remus asked, aiming to lighten the mood. </p><p>Sirius’ face blushed scarlet behind his beard, and he looked away. “Erm, yeah… It never came up,” He said before turning around to hide his face. </p><p>“Queen, isn’t it? You always did like that song,” Remus urged as he gently stepped into the room, wringing his hands as he studied the man’s back.</p><p>“It reminds me of someone,” He said, his voice quiet and withdrawn again. Jealousy churned away in the pit of Remus’s stomach as he nodded. Of course, it did! He sighed heavily, resigned to his fate. </p><p>“I’ll leave you to your thoughts, then,” Turning to go, he grabbed the umbrella and left the room. He was halfway down the stairs when he heard Sirius call him. He paused, turning to look at the man perched at the top. </p><p>“Please don’t go. Don’t leave me here all by myself. I get ever so lonely from time to time.” He murmured without the tune. </p><p>Remus wanted to stay, and he wanted to leave. He couldn’t be so close to someone he desired who could never want him. Looking away, he tried to decide. If he turned away now, he felt that something between them would be irrevocably damaged. He swallowed before looking up at him again, but before he could speak, Sirius continued. “I would surely die if you dismiss me from your love. You take my breath away, Moons.” </p><p>Suddenly he was sitting, propped up on a step halfway between floors. The song, how Sirius had played it over and over around him. Was he saying what he thought he was?</p><p>“I’ll get no sleep till I find you, to tell you when I’ve found you, I love you,” The dark-haired wizard quoted again as he started to descend towards him.   </p><p>“Stop, Please Pads,” Remus begged, closing his eyes. </p><p>“Look into my eyes, and you’ll see, I’m the only one,” Sirius continued as he lowered himself onto the step next to him. </p><p>“Please,” Remus whispered again, His heart throbbed at the cruelty of it all. Sirius didn’t mean it, he was teasing the way he always did. It didn’t mean anything. </p><p>“What?” Sirius asked quietly. </p><p>“It’s much too cruel, and I don’t like it,”</p><p>The silence stretched between them before Sirius moved to stand. </p><p>“Very well,” He whispered coldly as he slowly climbed the stairs. </p><p>“Wait!” Remus called. He needed to know, even if it ruined everything- he needed to know. “Do you mean it?”</p><p>“Of course,”</p><p>“No, I mean really mean it? Do you really love me, Pads?” He turned around slowly to look at the other man's face. </p><p>“You know I do,” He replied an incredulous chuckle falling out of his mouth, splintered and sharp. </p><p>“As more than friends?” Remus watched as the other man fidgeted and nodded. </p><p>“I thought you knew, I played the record so much, how could you not? Everyone knew.”</p><p>Remus closed his eyes again as he felt his heart tremble in his chest, delicate like a quivering bird. He climbed to his feet and moved up the last few steps until he shared the step with the shorter man. The pulse thundered in his ears as he studied his face. Content that this wasn’t a practical joke he jumped. </p><p>His hands grabbed the other man’s head and pressed their lips together, eliciting an anguished cry from Sirius. </p><p>“Moons? You’re soaked!” He cried in outraged “You’ll catch a cold!”</p><p>“I forgot my umbrella,” He explained again.</p><p>“We need to get you out of these wet clothes!” Sirius muttered seriously.</p><p>“I love you too,” Remus muttered with a smirk before kissing him again, forgetting his wet clothes. They had wasted too long with misery and loneliness already. Wet clothes could wait for another few minutes…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>